


I'm Sorry I Kept You Waiting

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: When Mikasa Ackerman dreams, she imagines herself in a place she cannot recognize.





	I'm Sorry I Kept You Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this drabble on tumblr and it got more notes than I expected it to. 
> 
> I might have just written it because some anon messaged me on my main blog about a Kimi No Na Wa/SNK crossover without any context.

When Mikasa Ackerman dreams, she imagines herself in a place she cannot recognize.

She is standing in the middle of an outdoor field. There is nothing but grass in front of her, and a horizon that never seems to end.

But it’s beautiful nonetheless. She looks up to a sky that is tinted pink. It’s twilight, not yet day but not yet night.

Mikasa looks ahead of her and sees a dark spot amongst the horizon. She keeps looking at it and realizes that it’s moving close to her.

It walks in her direction and eventually, Mikasa sees that it’s a person.

He is just a little taller than her. His shaggy, ashy hair is a mess, but the sight of his hazel eyes makes her realize that he’s a friend.

She has seen that same pair of eyes in her dreams before, whether they be dancing together in the ocean or soaring through the sky. This is not the first time they had met.

The stranger walks to her, gives her a genuine smile, and says her name.

“Mikasa.”

Hearing her name in his voice feels familiar, like she has heard it all before.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to find you,” he continues. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”

Then he just stands there, his arms by his side and his gaze affixed onto her.

Mikasa sees his empty hand tingle and reaches to him. She interlocks her fingers with his and feels a warm spreading throughout her arm.

Perhaps this is where she is meant to be.

Mikasa holds onto his hand tightly. She raises it up and holds it against her heart.

She does not want to let him go.

“I don’t want to wake up just yet,” Mikasa starts to tell him. “I don’t want to wake up, because I’m afraid if I will, I’ll forget who you are.”

“Write your name down then,” he suggests. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pen. He uncaps it and hands it to her, “Write your name on me and I’ll do the same for you.”

She nods to agree. She takes the pen and writes her name on his arm in simple letters.

_**M I K A S A** _

She then hands it to him.

He writes slowly on her right palm. He starts with a **_J_** in loopy cursive.

But then Mikasa wakes up.


End file.
